Project: Deathstroke
by Mikagami39
Summary: A shelved project is revisited by the new Hokage. She chooses her own son to be the newest candidate. Let's see how things go. ((Kushina alive..Neutral Council...No pairings as yet, may change later...Strong,Intelligent Naruto...Firearms will be present but not central))
1. Chapter 1

_**((This story is pure fan fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Arrow is an American action crime television series developed by writer/producers**_ Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg _ **and is owned by the CW network. At no time is this an attempt to infringe upon their rights nor properties.))**_

Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, the Godaime Hokage, looked at the report on her desk while she waited for her dear friend and Chief Medical Officer, Tsunade Senju to arrive. Steepled hands under her chin as she regarded the results, noting how a lot of them were highlighted in yellow.

 _Large Reserves for his age. Accelerated healing. His reflexes, strength, endurance, and agility are in the upper Genin levels. His stamina though is closer to Chuunin. All of that points to his Uzumaki heritage...but not to this degree. The intelligence and strategic ability points to his father. Mina-kun would overthink things. Enhanced senses though… that is definitely the Kyuubi's influence._ A purse of her lips as she tried to ignore the fact it was about her eleven year old son and maintain a semblance of objectivity.

Violet eyes panned up and her expression changed from thoughtful to welcoming as she rose her feet to welcome the overly buxom blonde with a hug after walking around the desk. "Good to see you Tsunade. You have no idea how happy I am you came back. How's Shizune doing?"

Tsunade returned the hug warmly and with a smile. She took a seat after her friend retook her place behind the desk, as was proper for a formal meeting. "It's only been a year but the hospital's shaping up. As you know, I released a few of the doctors," the quick frown a mark of her displeasure with those individuals, "But I see a few of the fifth year residents taking their places by summer if they keep going. There are a few gems in that group I plan to offer a Fellowship to get them to specialize. One in particular has an eye for Internal Surgery." the blonde trailed off as she noticed the somewhat blank eyed stare the Hokage wore as an expression. "Nevermind. You didn't call me here for a blow by blow of the hospital staff. What's up, Hokage-sama?" she ended with a laugh. "And Shizune's having a blast whipping the nurses into proper shape."

Kushina shook her head to clear her mind of confusion Tsunade's little rant had caused, "I'm thinking of putting Naruto in the Truncated Program. In light of these test results as well as his Academy scores and Iruka-kun's observations."

A blonde eyebrow rose in surprise. _Project Deathstroke?_ "I thought that was canned after Itachi … I mean the Hyuuga nomination was shut down pretty hard..." she queried carefully since very few knew the whole truth of that night.

"Itachi's actions weren't the result of the program. But his growth and subsequent track record to that point were." Kushina replied honestly. She sighed as she decided whether to let her friend in on a very dark secret or not. Not. "That night and the incident that occurred during were the result of other factors and decisions that I will not discuss, Tsunade."

No stranger to politics, the blonde bombshell read between the lines quickly and surely. "I...I understand."

Kushina nodded, "I know you do. I'm informing the Council in the morning. I just really wanted your opinion."

Tsunade rose from her seat, "Then I look forward to hearing how he's kicking the program's ass." she smirked as she made to leave. "We should really get out sometime. Kick back and let our hair loose, ya know?" which meant one thing: going out and getting drunk together.

Kushina blushed hotly, "Maybe." she replied suddenly remembering just how the last time they did that ended up with Tsunade sleeping in the guest room of her apartment and her riding Minato into a sexually induced coma.

"Atta girl." Tsunade teased as she left the office.

 _ **Two days later…**_

Naruto sat in class with his classmates. Chatting and laughing with Kiba Inuzuka and teasing Hinata Hyuuga until she nearly passed out. He quickly turned in his chair and everyone else settled down as their sensei entered with another man.

 _ **((A/N: please interject Manu Bennett's Slade Wilson))**_

That he was a shinobi, there was no doubt. His body language and the ease at which he scanned the room, and its occupants, before labeling them as no threat screamed Veteran Bad Ass to them all. His choice in clothing: black wife beater, baggy dark navy pants and black sandals reinforced the image as they emphasized his powerful arms, chest, and legs. His head turned slowly as he searched all the faces until he stopped and spoke in an odd accent, "Namikaze Naruto. You're coming with me, kid."

Naruto rose to his feet the moment his name was called. A glance around showed everyone was as confused as he was. _What the hell? I haven't played any pranks for over a week! Mom made me promise!_ He walked down the steps feeling a rock settle in his gut as he tilted his head back to stare at the man. Not backing down as he began to feel this stranger exude his Killing Intent in waves.

Meeting the stare in silence, He stopped with the KI and gave a bitter smile. "Good. You have some backbone. Let's go." with that he nodded once to Iruka and walked out, clearly expecting Naruto to follow.

Getting a move on, he caught up with the man and lengthened his stride to where he had to nearly trot to keep pace. Not even looking back as the classroom erupted in questions. Where they went Naruto had no clue, but they ended up in a clearing where a single figure in white stood. One he immediately recognized and he started to ask questions, "Mom! What the heck's going on?" Anything more was cut short as the stranger smacked him on the back of the head hard enough to send the boy to his knees.

"Shut up kid and show some respect for the Hokage." he growled as he himself went to a knee and lowered his head.

Fighting the urge to take the man out for hitting her son, Kushina steeled herself for what she had to do. "Thank you, Slade-san. As always it is good to see you." she then turned her attention to her son. "Naruto, it is by decision of the Hokage that you will be entered into Project: Deathstroke. For the next five years you will be living and training away from the distractions of the Village. This man will be your only human contact and trainer. You can only return upon completion of the program or upon your death." she paused as said hollowly, "Slade-san? I place him in your care."

The now identified Slade rose to his feet and spoke lowly, "As you will it. He'll either become a man or a corpse." he reached over and grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and yanked him to his feet. "By your leave?" he inquired respectfully.

Kushina nodded and showed them her back, the words "Fifth Hokage" emblazoned on the back of the white robe she wore. She wove through a complex number of handsigns before a twisting portal of swirling black and purple appeared.

Saying nothing else he lifted Naruto easily and hurled him screaming through the portal. Pausing before entering it himself, he said, "I won't be gentle, you realize that. Even if he is your son."

"I never expected you to, Slade-san. Just teach him well."

He smiled humorlessly and entered the portal, his words echoing as the doorway closed, "Of course."

 _ **On the other side...**_

Naruto emerged through the portal still shouting even as he landed roughly on the grassy soil and rolled until he collided against a downed tree back first. "Ow…" he said as he arched and rubbed at his now sore back. He quickly got to his feet as Slade emerged walking out of the portal without a care in the world. He pointed a finger accusingly,"What the hell do you…" his question stopped when a large fist planted itself in his gut. Dropping him to his knees yet again before he vomited his lunch and a little blood.

"No shouting." Slade said coldly as he stared at the boy, Shaking his head ruefully as he began walking into the forest. "First rule here kid is _Shēngcún_. It means: survive. Rule two: Never let your guard down." he looked around and then at the sky. "Three hours until dusk. You have until then to find base camp or I'll eat your dinner." he said before he disappeared into the thick jungle.

Getting to his feet, he looked around and recognized nothing. He was all alone in a strange place with an apparent madman. _What the hell's Mom thinking?! What is Project Deathstroke?_ Putting all of his questions aside, he began searching for clues. Finding a few light tracks, he set off into the jungle.

 _ **Two hours and forty-five minutes later…**_

Naruto stumbled into a clearing to see Slade ladling a thick stew into two wooden bowls. His stomach growled loudly and he made his way forward, eyes glued to the steaming bowl. He started to reach for it, but stopped himself. Somehow keeping himself under control.

Slade nodded and handed him the bowl and utensils. "Good. You can control your impulses and maintain your humanity. Eat and I'll answer some questions." he said as he settled back with his own stew.

Naruto forced himself to eat slowly, knowing that to gorge was to invite trouble he made sure to chew before asking, "Who are you? How do you know my Mom? What is this place?" he then shoveled another spoonful into his mouth after blowing on it.

Slade laughed as he responded, "Alright. In order. My name is Slade. My family name is Wilson. You will address me as Slade-shishou or Sir. Either of those will do. Anything else and I'll make you wish your parents had never decided to figure out what sex is." he added in a deadly serious tone, "I'm an old friend of your parents. I owe them a life debt. This place is called Lian Yu. It means Purgatory. You can call it home. Or hell. Or whatever you want. You're going to be here for five years."

Pausing in eating to let the information sink in, he asked, "Mom said I'd be training here. What will I be learning? What is Project Deathstroke?"

Pausing in his own eating, Slade lifted a black eyebrow. _Interesting. He cuts to the point without me having to do a long introduction. I may come to like this kid. Maybe._ He answered as the sky darkened quickly and the only source of light was the campfire. "It's so named after a world famous assassin and mercenary. You will be learning the skills he spent a lifetime perfecting. You will become either the new Deathstroke or will wind up in a grave." he paused thoughtfully, "Though you will eventually end up in one anyway…"

"Specifically?" Naruto prompted as he set aside his bowl though he really wanted to dive after seconds. He reflexively caught a bottle of water thrown at him.

"Specifically everything you have learned to date and I'm going to make you polish every one of those skills until you are the best. I've read your file. You're good at the basics, despite the limited practice. Your mom told me you continued to train in those basics. I'm going to see if she was right or if you're blowing smoke up her skirt. If I'm satisfied with what you show me, we'll talk about what comes afterwards. Now get some sleep in that tent." he finished gesturing to some supplies set out for him. "Well it looks like you'll have to set it up. Silly of me to forget. Hop to it!" he ordered as he doused the fire and went into his own tent. "Oh and kid...if you wake me up for anything less than life or death, you'll regret it."

Thirty minutes later, Naruto crawled into the poorly raised tent and crawled into his sleeping bag. Then he cursed quietly when the tent fell around him. _Fuck it...too tired,_ he thought as he fell to sleep. Never noticing the shadow of a man standing not far and shaking his head.

 _This is going to be a looong five years…_ Slade thought to himself.

Five years later…

Kushina stood nervously as she stared into the vortex. Worried that Slade would emerge with a body bag dragging behind him. To make her fears rise even higher, she stepped aside as Slade did emerge, using a makeshift crutch to balance himself.

He dipped his head, speaking in that low voice, "Hokage-sama…"

Her hand rising to hide her fears, she took a moment to respond. "Slade-san?"

He looked over his shoulder and said bluntly, "Get your ass in gear, kid. You're scaring the hell out of your mother."

A laugh came from the depths," Well, serves her right for the scare she gave me five years ago."

 _He did it! He actually did it!_ She thought proudly as a new figure emerged. One that made her lips part in surprise and a blush rise on her cheeks. _He looks just like his father! Just...beefier._ She amended after a moment of contemplation.

Standing nearly five-foot-eleven, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. His hair had grown long and shaggy even with the wild spikiness. His eyes shined a bright blue as they met with the violet gaze of the woman across from him. His clothing was identical to what Slade had worn when they had first met five years prior. A strange pack strapped to his back in a solid olive green colour _ **((ALICE Pack, US ARMY issue type))** _ and a long black case in his left hand. His smile never wavering as he went to a knee and bowed his head. "I've come home...Hokage-sama." His voice had deepened to a rich full baritone that conveyed the warmth of his emotions.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Kushina nodded and knuckled the tears from the corners of her eyes. Straightening to her full height she intone formally, "Welcome back…" a glance in time to see Slade's slow nod, "Namikaze Naruto, Deathstroke of Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

_**((This story is pure fan fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Arrow is an American action crime television series developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg**_ ** _a_** _ **nd is owned by the CW network. At no time is this an attempt to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**_

 _ **Now, before I get flamed over it, I am not a gunsmith. I don't make my own ammo. I looked it all up on youtube and talked to guys at a local gun shop as well as a few self loaders. Any mistakes are my own. My choice of sniper rifle and other firearms are based on what I perceive to be the best items to be used by Deathstroke/Naruto.))**_

 _ **Hokage's Office…**_

Kushina set aside her hat and hung her robe neatly on a stand before settling in her chair behind the desk. Her violet eyes were calm and serious as she leaned forward and steepled her hands, index finger tips touching at her lower lip. Waiting until her friend and guest took his own seat before speaking one word. "Now that ankle of yours is healed. Report."

Slade lifted an eyebrow at the blunt order but answered anyway, "Nothing to drink? No reminiscing or anything eh?"

"Summarize…" she replied in warning, knowing full well the man would play his word games and drag it out if she allowed it. _Seems his penchant for making friends over time includes you as well_...

"Fine then." the man groused as he settled more comfortably in the chair. "He absorbed everything I had to teach. Never giving up and enduring it all better than I thought he would. By the end of two years he was ready to come back."

Kushina hummed softly in pleasure. "Two years, eh.." her smile faded slightly as she pointed out, "Itachi finished in less."

His gaze narrowed, "Well he had the Sharingan, didn't he? He didn't have to learn move by move. All he had to do was watch and copy. Don't compare the two, it's unfair to your son. Itachi may have been a prodigy but the kid...the kid" he paused to find the right words. " _Naruto_ is the one I'm proud to have trained."

Kushina's eyes widened slightly at the admission , "Why didn't you signal me then?"

Slade snorted, "I had intended to, but he stopped me. He wasn't ready in his words. He wasn't satisfied with just being acceptable in my eyes. He wanted to be the best. And thanks to a particular care package...that's when he began to shine." At the questioning look, he said, "Shadow Clones. It took him only an hour to get that jutsu down and once he figured out the little secret, he was hell on wheels."

"Oh?" she inquired lowly, keeping up the facade of professionalism though she really wanted to shout her pleasure to the heavens.

"He gains the Clone's memories when they dispel? Ring a bell?" he inquired with a little touch of sarcasm, "Every day, he made a thousand of those bastards. Every day he had them practicing one or three facets of his training over and over again. At the end of the third year, he had the skills mastered. All he needed was combat experience. The last two years consisted of almost nothing but day to day full contact fighting."

"Excellent. His father was the same way. Never satisfied until he could do a move in his sleep." Kushina said with a smile. _We both were...perfectionists. Neither of us willing to settle for less._

Slade showed no expression to that. He chose his next words carefully, "He's not the same, Kushina. Don't expect him to be that same loving and doting son."

Her gaze sharpened at that, "Explain." She knew this was the part she really didn't want to hear. To hear that the same little boy whose knees she kissed when he got a scrape...that he now hated and despised her.

"Are you intentionally being obtuse? You're his mother, true. But you sent him off with a total stranger to a foreign location to have the hell beat out of him until he could fight back. With no explanation nor encouragement. He's pissed. Why do you think he ditched us so quickly? It sure as hell wasn't by chance… I explained a lot of it but he's not going to let this go. It'll be up to you to get through to him. He may forgive you. He may not." a shrug of the wide shoulders. "That's your problem now. Not mine." Your turn to deal with that damn stubborn streak...

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Naruto walked through the village, getting his head around the fact he was back. Everytime he recognized something, it brought back memories. The eight bowls of heavenly ramen he consumed ravenously, much to the amusement of Ayame and Teuchi, had helped greatly. Only after promising to return soon to make up for lost sittings, did he leave Ichiraku's with a smile on his face. He resumed his trek until he arrived at an old abandoned mill.

Shut down once the Third Shinobi War had concluded, this mill once prepared most of the village's raw steel. Now it was an empty place once peace had been achieved. Naruto strode through the building, eyeing and gauging everything. Satisfied, especially after going to the under-level which served as a storage basement. He was particularly happy with the wide open space it offered. Finding the breaker box, he flipped the main and grinned as overhead lights flickered to life. Proof it was still connected to the village's power grid.

Clearing out a decently sized office, he pulled out a large storage scroll and removed the contents. Setting up a space heater, a gas fueled stove, bedroll and neck support. For all intentions, prepping his base camp. Rummaging through the ruck, he removed three mass storage scrolls before he left the office, closing the door but leaving it unlocked. At least until he replaced the locks.

Unfurling the first of the three scrolls, he unsealed its contents one seal at a time. Setting up the two workbenches as he wanted them. Pausing to get the long case, he opened it and set out its contents. Tacking up the design schematics of several advanced firearms and their respective ammunitions. The accompanying papers filled with notations and formulas.

On the workbench, he set out a physical rifle _**((A/N: Accuracy International's AX50))**_ , the entire weapon but the cheek piece, butt pad, scope, and rails were etched with seals. Slade had insisted he do this. Make weapons unique to him, yet not dependant on the use of gunpowder. To start Naruto off on this challenge, Slade had shown and taught him to use "real firearms" that made his biting comparisons make sense.

Slade had seen what others in the Elemental Nations called firearms during a few of his travels from one Nation to another. He had laughed and called them "a poor excuse for a flintlock" and those who made them "hacks".

Naruto knew of the noisy, smoky, inaccurate things that began making appearances during skirmishes in Snow Country. His jaw had dropped when he saw what Slade did when he used "his" rifle to demonstrate the differences. Tightly grouped shots in an area no bigger than his palm. Near silent execution accompanied by a tiny amount of flash and whiffs of smoke. A definite eye opener that had the teen barraging his mentor with questions. Which led to a year of careful R&D of the seals he needed to create and modify. Learning to swage to make not only the bullets themselves but the cartridges. Replacing the need for a primer and propellant with a properly attuned explosive seal etched onto the rim's flat bottom surface.

To do all that; however, Naruto had to learn fuinjutsu first. Good thing his "mom" had sent sealing texts along with other necessities in the care packages that came around the beginning of each month. So by the time he figuratively, as well as literally, sat down to begin this, he was well versed and highly proficient in the process.

A frown appeared at the thought of his "mother." He remembered that day all too well. The cool violet eyes and colder tone. The matter of fact words and near imperious body language as she sent him off to Lian Yu with Slade. Blinking at the sensation of pressure, he looked down to see his fingers digging into the pressure treated wood of the workbench. He had issues...but unlike some, he could put these to rest. _If I can stand to be in the same room with her…_ he thought sourly.

Putting thoughts of his maternal problems aside, he summoned five Shadow Clones and he directed as they set the second workstation. Returning to the case, he removes and layer of foam to take out what he needs, for this workbench had a table top A frame shop press bolted firmly in place. Moving over, he set out the kits for the different caliber rounds he would in time be making. _Now I just need to get the raw materials…_

 _ **A few Hours later…**_

Satisfied with having completed his "errands," Naruto figured he had played the scapegrace enough and made his way to the Hokage Tower. He merely nodded when his deductions were proven correct as a familiar ANBU wearing a Cat mask, her hair a long flowing purplish ponytail appeared and escorted him to the very place he was headed to begin with.

It was at the moment he reached for the door that he paused, steeling himself for the confrontation to come. _Now to get some damn answers…._ he thought before entering and closing the door afterwards.

Kushina found herself nervously watching the door. Hoping that against the odds, it would be her son that entered and not Deathstroke. She searched for any sign of the little boy she remembered raising. The sparkle in his eyes accompanied by an endearingly cheesy grin. The proud set of his shoulders as she told him that he was ready to go to the Academy. That determined set of his jaw when he struggled with a subject for hours before coming to her for advice. Those hopes plummeted as the muscular teen walked inside with a precise step and a cooly professional demeanor accentuated by how he studied the room for a moment. Followed by a bow at the waist and his words of greeting. Kushina steadied her voice as she responded, "I'm glad you could make it...son." a small catch in her throat at that last bit. She made to walk around the desk as if to hug him when he spoke.

He straightened at the word "son" and his face lost that calm inexpression. "Oh no...you don't get to do that. You don't get to send me off with, for me, a total stranger as if it just another Tuesday then act all motherly...five years later...when I come back."

She froze at the venomous retort, her eyes widening as she saw the pain, loneliness, and the near hatred in the gaze directed at her. She steadied herself with a hand on her desk as she went to regain her emotional balance. "Slade told me you were angry. I never thought you'd come to hate me." she said softly. "I did what was necessary to save you. There were things going on…" she stopped when he interrupted,

"Spare me all the Hokage rhetoric. I don't care about the politics involved. I don't want to hear about how some member of the Council wanted me weaponized as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I heard all about that from Slade-shishou. I want to know how hard it was for you… Namikaze Kushina… to yank your son from everything and everyone familiar and send him off to hell. How difficult was it to send your only child, an eleven year old boy, off to a place and with a man that could kill him at any time." His arms were knotted with the tension as he made fists by the end, the anger rolling off of him.

Kushina backed up a step at the sheer heaviness of the focused KI he emitted. Yet she answered none the less, "It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wanted to do nothing more than to tell Slade he could forget it. Promise or no promise, you weren't going. That he could just find his heir someplace else. I wanted you to grow up happy. Knowing that no matter what you chose to do with your life, that you were loved. Unconditionally and unreservedly." the earnest honesty tangible.

Hearing and seeing the truth, he unclenching his fists, Releasing a small portion of his hate as he felt angry tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, "Then why didn't you? You were so cold to me. You let him just throw me into that portal. Can you even imagine how that looked? Do you have any idea of what it felt like to get all those supplies and not even once was there a letter to show you cared? Not even a little note like the ones you put in my lunch...Nothing! As though you cut any and all ties with me. As if you abandoned me to die at Lian Yu!"

She felt her knees weakening with every word and her expression turned to one of shock, "In every shipment...I sealed a letter to you in the update reports." she saw the angry skepticism and she added vehemently, "I did! Do you have them? I can prove it!" she said almost desperately, unmindful of her tears, "I swear to you I wrote a letter every week and sent them in the shipments!" Getting her legs back under her, she straightened, "Slade knows about storage seals...why would he keep them from you? Did he ever show the reports to you?" she asked, trying to figure out where the breakdown in communication occurred.

Naruto's mind was in turmoil as more of his hatred and anger disappeared, "You… you wrote to me? Every week?" he had to think hard before he grimaced, "No. Slade destroyed them after telling me what he thought was relevant and I needed to know." His eyes narrowed slightly, "He always pushed for me to isolate myself. He always said, 'Ties and attachments are weaknesses an enemy can and will exploit'." he quoted verbatim, adding darkly, "I asked if anything was there for me...he always said no until I just…" he looked at his hands, "Until I stopped asking." he admitted.

Now it was Kushina's turn to be furious. So much so, her hair split into nine groups that rose into the air, waving threateningly. "That...sunovabitch! How dare he make you think…" she started but then her complexion paled and her hair hung down her back once more, "But you already thought that. He just reinforced it for his own reasons…" she said softly. Still angry as hell with Slade for the deception, but ashamed none the less at her hand in providing the basis for it from the beginning.

Looking up, he saw her anger and realized it was directed at Slade on his behalf. With that realization, an undeniable proof of her love for him as her son, his hatred disappeared. The anger remained though now it would be manageable. There were issues to be settled still, but… "I have to go." Naruto said softly, "There's too much to absorb all at once. I...I need time." he abruptly went through the handsigns and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

She had reflexively reached out as he disappeared, sensing that even though angry he at least didn't hate her. Not anymore. "Another time then...my son. I look forward to our next talks. To hear your stories and to see what you can do. Most of all to hear you call me 'mom'. For that I can wait however long it takes."


End file.
